


MI6 and the Rainbow Flag

by Tsuyu, xphil98197



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: #lovewins, M/M, Marriage Equality, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyu/pseuds/Tsuyu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphil98197/pseuds/xphil98197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MI6 flys the rainbow flag in solidarity</p>
            </blockquote>





	MI6 and the Rainbow Flag

**Author's Note:**

> 6/26/15 was a very emotional day for so many of us. Tsuyu posts fabulous prompts on the 00Q group all the time, and I couldn't resist this one!

It started off like any other Friday in Q Branch, chilly in the depths of MI6. Fruit tarts and mugs of Earl Grey had been passed around for breakfast, and curry for lunch.

“Overlord, Overlord, the USA finally did it as well,” a group of Minions came running with rainbow flags wrapped around their shoulders. "You can get married." 

“Bond and I got married years ago, you all hacked into my records long ago, I know. I keep track of these things," Q paused with a mouthful of treacle tart that Bond had stashed for him to go with his afternoon tea.

Bond smirked, and tried to stifle a chuckle. He sat in the chair at the main workstation, while Q worked, standing at his side. When he was back in London, Bond rarely spent time in his own office. He preferred to ply the Minions with sweets so they were hyperactive to distraction, and spend time with his husband, rather than being alone and bored in the broom closet of an office that had his name on it.

“What on earth all you all talking about?” He glanced suspiciously between Bond and the Minions.

“Overlord, the Americans, they legalized gay marriage,” a minion of indeterminate gender and a t shirt that said ‘I live to serve the Overlord’ was bouncing to deliver the news.

“Really?” Q narrowed his eyes in disbelief. 

“Guess what?” Bond choked on a laugh, and Q glared at him.

“What have you done, Bond?” He went back to his computer with a mutter, and checked the CCTV cameras.

“And MI6 is flying the rainbow flag in solidarity? I shall have to thank Mallory then,” Q put the picture on the wall screen. It showed Bond, glancing around surreptitiously, as he placed the rainbow flag next to the British one on the MI6 balcony. 

"Bond we are Her Majesty's secret intelligence service! We are supposed to be above all this..."

“Do you think you will get any work done?” Bond gestured at the minions who were now dancing to It’s Raining Men.

“And I brought champagne!” One of the minions buzzed in Alec who was carrying an ice chest of champagne, and a bag of cups.

“And strawberries, and pudding!” Moneypenny was behind him, juggling bakery boxes.

Q put his head down on the desk with a sigh, and waved them off.

“At least all the Double 0 agents are in London and we don’t have any lives to protect!” He accepted a flute of champagne from Alec.

Bond swept his husband up in his arms and kissed him.

“Love wins Q, even if it needs some help.”


End file.
